CABBAB
CABBAB (Concours d'animation bimensuel de Brick à Brack) is a regular animation challenge hosted officially on Brick à Brack. CABBAB #1 - Les Sports * Date: December 2011 * Theme: Les Sports ("Sports") * Winner: Gymnaste'' - "Guswaye"/"RnVpSkill"' CABBAB #2 - Ouverture des cadeaux de noël * '''Date:' December 2011 * Theme: Ouverture des cadeaux de noël ("Opening Christmas presents") * Winner: Unwrapping a present - "Brick-Movie" CABBAB #3 - Trébucher et tomber pendant une course * Date: January 2012 * Theme: Trébucher et tomber pendant une course ("Tripping and falling during a race") * Winner: LEGO fall during a run - Titouan "Tip'motion" Ponsot CABBAB #4 - S'habiller * Date: January 2012 * Theme: S'habiller ("Getting dressed") * Winner: s'habiller - Hugo "EntrePotes Studio" Maillard CABBAB #5 - Casser une vitre/un miroir * Date: February 2012 * Theme: Casser une vitre/un miroir ("Breaking a window/a mirror") * Winner: casser une vitre - Titouan "Tip'motion" Ponsot CABBAB #6 - Construire un bonhomme de neige * Date: February 2012 * Theme: Construire un bonhomme de neige ("Building a snowman") * Winner: Faire un bonhomme de neige - "Brick-Movie" CABBAB #7 - Le coup de poing * Date: March 2012 * Theme: Le coup de poing ("Punching") * Winner: Punch !! - "MilkMan" CABBAB #8 - Escalader une falaise * Date: March 14 - 24, 2012 * Theme: Escalader une falaise ("Climbing a cliff") * Number of entries: 5 * Thread posted by: "Dédé" * Judge: "MilkMan" Results #Escalader un mur pour les nul-Climb a wall for dummies'' - "Mr.Nappe"' #Climb a Cliff'' - "ModBrick" #''Escalader une falaise'' - "Bendo62" #Unknown - "Sirkuraz" #''l'escalade !'' - "lego-diapo" CABBAB #9 - Sauter en Parachute * Date: March 26 - April 7, 2012 * Theme: Sauter en Parachute ("Parachute jump") * Number of entries: 2 * Thread posted by: "Dédé" * Judge: "Brick-Movie" Results #''voler en parapluie'' - "chococloud" #''Parachute'' - "MilkMan" CABBAB #10 - Rebondir sur une surface rebondissante * Date: April 7 - 21, 2012 * Theme: Rebondir sur une surface rebondissante ("Bouncing on a bouncy surface") * Number of entries: 5 * Thread posted by: "Dédé" * Judge: "chococloud" Results #''Le saut qui colle'' - Antoine "Clokwerck" Guisse #''"rebondir sur une surface rebondissante"'' - "Fantomat75" #''LEGO saut'' - "zik894" #Tied: cabbab1 - "lego-diapo" Jump ! - "RafBrick"/"Frozenugget" CABBAB #11 - Eteindre un incendie * Date: April 22 - May 5, 2012 * Theme: Eteindre un incendie ("Extinguishing a fire") * Number of entries: 7 * Thread posted by: "Dédé" * Judge: "Dédé" Results #''Comment ne pas éteindre un incendie'' - Titouan "Tip'motion" Ponsot #Unknown - "Heavens Studios" #''Fire 1'' - "YanleJedi" #''Eteindre un incendie'' - "Mr.Nappe" #''Eteindre un incendie'' - "lego-diapo" #''Eteindre un incendie'' - Rémi Nguyen Dang #''Eteindre un incendie'' - "Noukawax360" CABBAB #12 - Tondre un mouton * Date: May 5 - 19, 2012 * Theme: Tondre un mouton ("Shearing a sheep") * Number of entries: 7 * Thread posted by: "Dédé" * Judge: "firefixes" Results #''"Comment tondre un mouton"'' - "Fantomat75" #''Tondre un mouton pour les nuls'' - "Mr.Nappe" #''Tondre un mouton'' - "Inter Frame" #Tied: Tondre un mouton - "Noukawax360" Tondre un mouton - "zik894" #''comment tondre un mouton?'' - "Sye-L" #''Tondre un mouton'' - "Marvin-AdventureCorp" CABBAB #13 - Se faire écraser * Date: * Theme: Se faire écraser ("Getting crushed") * Number of entries: * Thread posted by: "Dédé" * Judge: "" Results #''[ ]'' - "MilkMan" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" CABBAB #14 - Se faire aspirer * Date: * Theme: Se faire aspirer ("Getting sucked") * Number of entries: * Thread posted by: "" * Judge: "" Results #''[ ]'' - "Bendo" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" CABBAB #15 - Creuser * Date: * Theme: Creuser ("Digging") * Number of entries: * Thread posted by: "" * Judge: "" Results #''[ ]'' - "Brick-Movie" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" CABBAB #16 - Marcher contre le vent * Date: * Theme: Marcher contre le vent ("Walking against the wind") * Number of entries: * Thread posted by: "" * Judge: "" Results #''[ ]'' - "Fantomat75" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" CABBAB #17 - Faire du ski * Date: * Theme: Faire du ski ("Skiing") * Number of entries: * Thread posted by: "" * Judge: "" Results #''[ ]'' - "Bapt" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" #''[ ]'' - "" References